Zombie Man
by Narnian1995
Summary: Alien Invasion!


The Zombie Man Adventures

EPISODE 1:

The Invasion

Scene: ZM's Sister Dies

*Ring*

ZM Picks up the phone.

ZM: "Hello?"

Doctor: "Is this Fred Zigerson?"

Fred: "This is him speaking."

Doctor: "Your sister, Lorna, has fallen sick... I am afraid it looks as if she will not make it through the

night."

Fred: *Whispers under his breath* "What happened?"

Doctor: "I just suggest you come quickly."

Fred: "I'm on my way. Bye"

Scene: Fred (ZM) runs to his car and turns the key. He rushes to the hospital.

Fred: "Where is Lorna Zigerson?"

Nurse: "Room 12."

He finds Lorna where the nurse instructed.

He spots her on a white bed.

She looks at him with pale face.

Scene: "Take care of them."

Lorna: "Fred... Help Take care of Alison and PJ... They have no one, but you and Guy. But Guy can barely change a diaper

Without feeling sick... You know him." *ahh-ow*

Fred (with tears) "I will,... sister."

Lorna: "I knew you would..."

Doctor: "She needs peace, Mr. Zigerson."

Fred nods. He leaves the room with the doctor.

Scene: A secret concealed

Doctor: "She has some sort of virus that has no cure, Fred. She has a 1/100 chance."

Fred *nods again*

Doctor: "I'm so sorry."

Fred starts to walk away when Lorna calls him, quietly.

Lorna: "Mother told me... Before she died *grunts* ... that Dad had powers unimaginable... and our whole family..."

*closes eyes*

Fred: "Lorna?!!! Lorna?!!! Doctor!"

the Doctor runs into the room. He takes out a stethoscope and puts it onto her chest. He hears nothing.

Fred bursts into tears.

Guy runs into the room, panting.

Guy: "Is she ok?!"

Fred looks at guy. Guy sees his tears. He knows the truth.

Scene: What happened next.

Fred and Guy later returned to the babysitter (of 6 year old Alison and 2 month old PJ)

Alison looks at Guy and says: "Daddy? Where's mommy?"

Guy looks at her with tears.

Guy: "Mommy is gone, dear."

Alison didn't understand.

Alsion: "When will she come back?"

Guy: "We'll see her once we are gone, too."

Alison: "Ok."

The babbysitter walked out of the room. She was crying.

PJ Started to cry.

The babysitter returned.

Babysitter: "I'll put them to bed. It's the least i can do for you."

Fred: "Thanks."

Scene: Flashback of earlier years.

That night Fred stayed up very late. He kept thinking of all the great things that he and his sister (Lorna)

had done together.

He then thought of when he looked upon her the last time. "Take care of them." kept echoing especially in his mind.

Then he thought of her last words... "Dad had powers unimaginable... and Our whole family has..."

He fell asleep with those words.

Scene: 8 Years Later

Fred wakes up from PJ looking over him with the sun behind him.

PJ: "Dad wouldn't wake up, so i'm waking you up."

Fred: "Well, i see that!"

PJ: "Will you play a game?"

Fred: "I think Alison's the best at games."

PJ: "She's playing with her Barbies."

Fred: "She's awake already too? What's with you guys-"

PJ: "It's 11:15 am. You slept in... Big Time, Uncle Fred!"

Fred and PJ laugh.

Fred: "What game?"

PJ: "How about rock paper scissors?"

Fred: "RPS?"

PJ: "Yah! It's such a great game! I almost always win, too!"

Fred Laughs...

Fred: "Yah... That's why every morning you want to play that game."

Fred laughs again.

PJ: "Who knows? It could come in handy someday."

Fred: "I doubt that. But let's go ahead and start."

PJ and Fred *together* "Rock Paper Scissors!"

PJ gets rock, Fred chooses Scissors.

PJ: "I WIN!"

Fred: "Again."

This goes on for up to seventeen rounds, all being won by PJ.

Scene: Fred Talks with Bronol

Fred walks into the office of his work, headed up by his boss, Bronol, who has a heavy accent.

He gets to work on Paperwork on the pc. The pc says he had '1 NEW EMAIL'

He clicked to the email.

The email said it was from un unknown source, but that it was to Bronol. Bronol had not allowed him to open his emails, but he did anyway.

He Opens the email, and his computer shows this message:

"Bronol, are men are closer to "Polity" Hopefully, soon, the order will be activated. And, Bronol, do not let anyone else see this

message. Delete it as soon as possible. Signed, MM"

Bronol had not been in the room before, but he was now.

Bronol: "What are you doing? Those are private!"

Fred: "I'm sorry... It kept saying new email so it got annoying, so i decided to just turn it on, then turn it off so it wouldn't say new."

Bronol: "But you read it long enough... Annoyances are part of life, but live with them. Look at me for an example. I work with you."

Fred looked at him in dismay.

Bronol: "Get on the other computer."

Fred Slowly got out of the chair.

Bronol: "Quickly!"

Scene: Afterward scare and Revelation of Power

Later that evening, Fred was about to leave work, but he thought that he would apologize to Bronol for peaking in at his emails.

*Fred walks into the room once more*

He saw the back of something sitting in front of the computer.

Fred: "Sir? I'm Sorry i-"

The thing turned around and Fred saw it was not Bronol at all. It was some sort of giant insect, or something of the sort.

It dashed and flew out the window.

Fred ducked for the thing's wings almost hit him. But as it flew out of the window, he grabbed onto the thing,

and held onto the window sill. Outside the window approaching them fast was a spaceship of some kind.

Fred held on as long as he could, but the thing's leg had large claws that cut Fred's fingers. He fell. Before

he landed something like a blue force field prevented him from falling about 3 feet above the ground. It stopped,

and he fell the rest of the way harmlessly. The cuts on his arms healed before his eyes. The spaceship was nowhere

to be seen.

Scene: "Something Strange Happened."

Fred returned home and told Guy about the day's happenings.

Guy said: "Are you sure it wasn't a normal hornet or something? I mean, one time there was a big hornet that

got caught in my hair. Then it stung me. And it was just my luck that i was allergick to hornets... Which

i found out later. Then i broke out into rashes, and my friends teased me, it was horrible."

Fred: "It was not a hornet. It was some- unearthly creature. Plus, have you ever seen a hornet fly in a spaceship?"

Guy: "No, but i once saw a hornet fly on a leaf and then fall into a pond filled with fish. The poor thing was

eaten in seconds."

Fred: "It was NOT a HORNET! I told you, it was about the size of Alison!"

Alison: "What are you saying about me, Uncle Fred?"

Fred: "Nothing."

Guy: "He was saying you were a big hornet."

Fred: "I was not! I said there was an insect alien thing that was about the size of you!"

Guy: "Alison is not the Size of a hornet. And she is especially not an Alien!"

Fred: "That is not what i said!"

Alison: "Uncle Fred, stop teasing me!"

Guy: "Right. Leave my daughter alone!"

Fred: "I didn't tease you!"

Fred then told the story over again.

Guy blinked.

Guy: "I've never seen a hornet the size of Alison before. That's neat!"

Alison: "Hornets are not the size of me!"

Guy: "Right, there's no such thing. She is not a hornet."

Fred: "Why do i even bother?!"

PJ had been watching from a distance.

Scene: The next morning...

PJ once again woke up and stood over Fred.

Fred: "Rock Paper Scissors?"

PJ: "No, i want to play Alien Insect invasion. You know what the thing did, so you be the alien."

Fred: "You believe me?"

PJ: "No, but i thought your story was cool!"

Fred: "Oh."

PJ: "I'll be the super hero- Super Kid!"

Fred: "OK, super kid- i'll eat you up."

PJ: "Wait- what time is it?"

Fred: "10:45."

PJ: "i'm late for football practice!"

Fred: "Your dad's still sleeping, i'll take you."

Scene: Football Practice Alien Encounter

After practice, They decided to take a shortcut home. This way passes ZM's work.

PJ: "Is that your work?"

Fred: "That's the office/"

PJ: "It's a lot higher up than i thought it was.

Fred: "Once i bring you home, i'm going to have to leave to work."

PJ: "ok."

As they were driving, the Alien jumped out of the side of the rode. It grabbed onto the car, and started pushing

it backwards. PJ Screamed. Fred opened up the rectangular hole in the top of the car, Took out pepper spray (which he

always kept in his pocket just in case)And sprayed it's eyes. The thing squealed, and hit zombie man in the face.

All went black.

Scene: I've seen it too

Fred woke up a few minutes later (which was strange) and PJ was standing over him, again.

PJ: "Are you ok, Uncle Fred? You had some really bad cuts on your neck."

Fred: "What? Where? I don't see them."

PJ: "They're right-... They aren't there."

Fred: "What happened to the alien?"

PJ: "Well, once you blacked out, i turned the car keys and pushed on that pedal right there. It ran over the

insect thing and broke off one of his legs."

Fred: "Where is it?"

PJ: "Outside."

Fred saw the leg sitting had very large claws, in fact, the car was smashed everywhere but where he had

been sitting. (Mere Coincidence?)

They walked home and told Guy about the alien.

Guy: "Hahaha! The big boogeyman attacks again! Will he ever let us live in peace? No he won't!He's just too darn

boogeyish." PJ told him that he had seen it too.

Guy: "You can't show me any evidence, so we leave it as: That's a hornet."

Fred: "We have proof."

PJ: "We got one of it's legs."

Guy: "What?"

PJ: "We got one of it's legs."

Guy: "What?"

PJ: "wE GOT ONE OF IT'S LEGS."

Guy: "That's enough of that. Stop arguing."

Fred: "My thoughts excatly."

Scene: Work...So fun... So soothing... so Horrible!

Fred: "Turn on the tv. There was already a news crew on it's way."

Guy turns on the news.

Guy: "All it is is a whole bunch of Special forces."

Fred: "In our town? Is that usuall?"

Guy sits. They show a video of SF's holding a leg on top of a bag. Guy sat, watching.

Fred: "I'v egot to go to work. I'm horribly late.

PJ: "Be carefull, Uncle Fred. Wherever you go, that alien seems to follow."

Fred had not realized this.

Fred took Guy's car and rushed to work.

Once there, he hurried up to the 12 floor (which is the one he worked on in the office)

He opened the door. He saw Bronol on the floor.

Fred: "Mister Bronol, sir? Are you ok?"

He saw that there was no response. He looked closer. It was pretend.

Fred: "A dummy!"

Bronol came walking in.

Bronol: "I am NOT a dummy!"

Fred: 'Forgive me, sir."

Bronol: "You are so annyoing! Get out."

Fred: "But you said we have to live with life's annoyances..."

Bronol *yelling very loudly* "GET OUT!

Fred ran out. He saw that he might of lost his job.

He walked outside towards his car. A bomb blew up under his feet.

*screams in pain*

People came running out from everywhere.

Are you ok people kept saying to Fred.

He saw that he was bruised very badly.

The news crew that had been talking about the alien had now switched their focus to him.

Fred: "I'm fine, I'm fine."

He saw in a distance the alien flying out of sight.

Fred: "It's getting away!"

all the people looked toward where he was nothing to be seen.

Scene: Communications shut down.

After this, Bronol was furious at Fred.

Bronol: "Trying to blow up the parking lot too, as well as my office?!!!"

Fred looked at him, angrily.

Fred: " I didn't put the bomb there! What are you thinking?"

Bronol then smiled. *very evilly*

Fred looked at him in the eyes.

Bronol: "You've finally discovered it."

Fred: "What?"

Bronol walked away. Fred's bruises and cuts were healed.

Luckily,there was noone looking. The focus had turned again to the leg, and getting ready for cleanup in the parking

lot.

Once he got home, he turned on the computer (not bothering to tell the others about what happened)

and checked email. (his email)

There was once again one new email. It was a showed an alien creature talking in an unknown language.

He then thought he heard "We are shutting down your communications, now."

His computer turned off. It had a virus.

Fred sat there, staring. He had not noticed Alison was watching from behind.

Alison: "Is that the thing you saw?"

Fred was startled.

Alison: "Sorry. Is it?"

Fred looked at her.

Fred: "It is" he said with a sigh.

Fred: "It must have found out my email address. The computer's ruined."

Alison: "I just tryed to call my friend. It didn't work."

PJ came running in with a pretend round of dynamite with a barbie tied to it.

Alison: "Hey1 Give me that!"

PJ: "You have to get it first!"

Alison took out a brush from a droor and Tried to wack him.

PJ suddenly byrst out into blackbelt karate. He had never taken lessons.

Fred: "Stop! Someone's going to get hurt!"

PJ Stopped. He was wacked in the head.

Fred looked at Alison.

Fred: "I need quiet for a few minutes. Go play outside.

PJ: "This isn't playing it's ransom for her cute little barbie girl!"

PJ laughed. He turned and saw His toybox in Alison's hands.

PJ: "My cars are in certain order! Leave them alone! I'm done playing now!"

Alison: "This isn't playing, this is Ransom for your mini sized foot hurters."

Alsion laughed. Fred couldn't help but laugh.

Scene: More Misunderstandings..

PJ went outside. Alison went into her room. No matter how hard he tried, he could not do those karate

moves again. Alison could not go as fast with the brush as she had before. Guy walked into the room.

Guy: "I found a field guide. I have a few suggestions as to what your little alien is."

Fred sighed.

Guy: "Monarch butterfly. From southeast Canada, Migrates to United States. That's us!"

Fred: "It was not a butterfly."

Guy: "Bumblebee. Oh and it says they are found where we live."

Fred: "It was not a bumblebee for peat's sake!"

Guy: "Picky, Picky, Picky. Oh here's another one. Wasp. Can grow up to one inch long in diameter."

Fred: "It was not anything that is in that field guide! It was a thousand times bigger than a hornet,

or a bumblebee, or a butterfly! It was not just some old insect!"

Guy: "Ok, mr. Smart, tell me what it is!"

Fred: "It's a- It's a- ahhhh!!! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Guy: "I'm making sure you're not crazy."

Fred: "AHHHH! I've had it! Let me think a few minutes! In peace!"

Guy: "When you find out what it is, tell me. Until then, just say it's a hornet, please?"

Fred: "I'll tell you what it is when i find out what it is. But it was not a hornet. I will never admit to that."

Guy: "I've never been right. Please? Just say i am this time."

Fred: "But you've been right before."

Guy: "When? What"

Fred: "You just said you're never right, and that was right!"

PJ Walked into the room.

PJ: "Look at these shoes i made, dad."

Guy: "What are they? Some sort of little Alien Insect rocket boots?"

PJ: "How did you guess?"

Guy: "Whuh?!"

PJ: "Ever since i saw that alien i've been getting ready for it."

Guy: "It isn't real."

PJ: "I saw it."

Guy: "It was a giant hornet!"

Alison: *in background* "I am NOT a hornet!"

Fred: "I didn't say that!"

PJ: "If anything, it looked like a giant wasp."

Fred: "It was not a wasp!"

Guy: "But that would be a logical explanation."

Scene: Guy Believes

The next day Guy and Fred went ot the supermarket to buy groceries. Everything went perfectly normal and perfect, the hot dogs were on sale (woohoo!) and the

line was short. After that they went back to the car, and started on teh drive home. Out of teh bushes flew the giant alien insect.

Guy: "It's that giant hornet!"

Fred: "It is not a hornet!"

The thing stopped the car in it's tracks, and Fred tryed to open the door. About halfway out of it, the insect closed the door. It closed on his fingers. *Screams in pain*

He got his fingers out of that, then felt them hurt no more. He barged the door open. The insect flew away.

Fred: "That was not... a hornet!"

Guy: "I believe you now."

Scene: Alison's Encounter

Alison and PJ ran to the knocking door.

Alison: "It's my turn!"

PJ: "You opened the door yesterday."

Alison: "I opened it to Uncle Fred and Dad. They don't count as visitors."

PJ: "Ok. It's my turn tomorrow. Hah, if it's your luck it will be that alien."

Alison: "Oh stop. I know you and Uncle Fred are just playing a trick on me."

She opened the door.

*growl*

Alison screamed.

PJ: "It's that alien again! I'll make sure my trpas are ready."

The alien tied up Alison with a piece of rope, then turned to PJ.

Alison continued screaming.

PJ: "Come and get me, you alien!"

He ran up the stairs, grabbed a brick from the fireplace, and through it at the things head. The Alien fell down the stairs.

It wings were the only thing that stopped it from falling down all the way. The thing flew up to PJ, and out of the things skin came cockroach-like bugs.

They climbed up PJ, giving The alien time to grab him. He was going to throw him down the stairs. Alison saw this. She Chewed through the rope with her teeth, then

grabbed her brush, and threw it at the alien. It squealed. PJ then turned into the Karate boy again, and threw and hit the alien around. It fell down, and did not move. Pj

went to see if it was still alive. It looked as if it were not.

Alison: "You killed it."

PJ: "It tryed to kill you."

They brought it outside.

PJ: "Ouch! Those bugs are all over me."

Alison: "Gross!"

Scene: The Zombie Man Secret.

Later Guy and Fred arrived at home.

Alison: "I saw the alien, dad. It was not a hornet."

Guy: "I know. It was here, too."

Alison: "But how could it be in two places?"

Fred: "That means there are more than one."

The alien then behind them started to stand up.

But behind that there was another one.

It started to say: "You ha-ve dis-appoin-ted mee fo-r the las-t ti-me."

It then flew into it's spaceship and flew away.

The other alien screeched. It then disintigrated before their eyes.

PJ: "What happened?"

Then another mysterious voice from behind said: "It needed that spaceship to survive. it's like we need oxygen to breathe. Without it, Martian pets disintigrate"

Scene: Lious Reveals...

Alison: "Who are you?"

Man: "I am Lious, Karno Zigerson's friend."

Fred: "You knew Dad."

Lious: "I have fought Martians before, with your father, Fred. Martians are what brought him final defeat."

Fred: "My Father was killed by Martians?"

Lious: "He was trying to protect his wife. He died trying. His wife lived on though, to care for you."

PJ: "Grandfather was attacked Martians?"

Guy: "He was a ... Superhero?"

Lious: "Yes. They called him Zombie Man, because he was like a living dead man, due to how many times he faced death in the face."

PJ: "Do we have the same powers as he?"

Lious: "I wouldn't say you have the exact powers as him. You need to discover what his were, then what yours are."

Guy: "Do i have any powers?"

Lious: "I can't be sure. But if you do, you need to believe, and then you shall find if you have any powers or not."

PJ: "I think i've found mine, but they only work whenever i see those aliens."

Lious: "Yes, they only work when you are in greatest need. You don't go looking for a fight, and think that your powers will save the day. No, the fight

will come to you."

Alison: "That's how it seems to have been so far."

Lious: "Keep it that way... But be prepared for whatever danger faces you. And remember this verse: 'The only thing to Fear is Fear Itself.' Now, i must be off, my time

here is numbered, and i must find the perfect time to finish."

Fred and Guy looked at each other.

As they looked back towards where Lious had been, they saw he was not there anymore.

Scene: Suited up and ready to go

Fred had found Zombie Man's old suit in the attic years ago, but he hadn't thought much of it. Now he found it once more, and put it on. It fit perfectly. On it showed '

ZM. Alison got an old dress (One of Larna's) And Sowed on ZG (Zombie Girl)

PJ taped onto a sleevless t shirt a ZK! (Zombie Kid!) and Guy, even though he didn't have any powers that he knew of yet, he glued on a "ZGuy."

They then put on regular clothes on top of their uniform things.

Fred: "We do look super, don't we?"

Alison: "Yes, we do."

Guy: "I hope my shirt scares them off. I don't have any powers."

PJ: "If my shirt doesn't scare em off, i'll use karate on them!"

Then Fred began to think... "Why didn't we just call the police?"

Guy: "We didn't want the neighborhood to consider us lunatics."

Fred: "You've got a point. But i don't think we can do this on our own."

Guy: "But i got that covered."

Fred: "What do you mean?"

Guy: "I called in the Army of EARTH! Now the whole world will come to us!"

Fred: "Oh no! We were supposed to keep this to ourselves! What were you thinking?!"

Guy: "I was thinking the same thing as you, we need help."

Fred saw that Guy was right.

Alison: "If the army doesn't find anything, we'll end up like-"

Pj broke in and started to say: "Cuckoo! Cuckoo!Cuckoo!"

Fred: "Well, there will be the aliens, i just know it! But Guy, when did you call them?"

Guy: "Yesterday. They said they would be here as soon as possible."

Scene: Captain Goodguy and the Army of Earth

A few minutes later there was a tank in the front yard. THen Another. Then Came a jeep with two people in it. One was standing and had a megaphone.

"All people clear the area." he kept repeating.

Fred: "What on earth did you tell them?"

Guy: "I told them that they were about as big as trees and they invaded our house every night making us sit in the basement until they left!"

Fred: "But that's not true!"

*walks over to the man shouting out orders.*

Fred: "Excuse me, the situation is not as dire as my stepbrother (*guy waves*) here explained."

Captain Goodguy (as he was called) "You mean there are not any aliens?"

Fred: "Yes, but they were not as big as trees, they were about as big as that girl there."

Alison: "I am not a Hornet!"

Guy: "But there was a really big one that almost gobbled me up! I was on my way home from the grocery store when it happened. It charged and pushed our car off

a cliff, and then-"

Fred motioned him to stop.

Fred: "They have left us now." Then, above them, were thousands of flying saucers.

Scene: The Invasion!

Fred immediatly dashed behind a bush, and came out as Zombie Man!

ZM: "I am here to save the earth!"

He saw no one was looking at him, but an alien in the air, who was aiming his lazergun at him.

Fred: "What- AHH!

He ran, but the lazer gun followed in a continuous flow behind him. He then did a backflip, hit the alien out of the air and into a pole. The thing was out cold.

Captain Goodguy had a large rifle and a lugar pistol, shooting down descending aliens.

The alien ships were destroying tanks, that were until then called unstoppable.

PJ took off his shirt and showed his ZK shirt. The tape had stuck to the other shirt.

PJ: "I was afraid of that!"

There was an alien right in front of him that appeared to be laughing, but PJ could not tell. PJ ran up to him, and at that moment his power grew to full force.

The thing, though, grabbed onto PJ's foot as he was kicking. It pushed him to the ground. The thing was about to eat him! PJ used all his strength and hit the alien's head with his

head. The thing flew off him, and fell to the ground.

Alison too was being attacked. She grabbed her brush out of her purse and started to use it like a short sword. Then out of the spaceships came the actuall Martians (remember, the

ones with wings were their pets) These were Three eyed, had no wings, and had guns that were very large. Then, out of the largest of these spaceships came what looked

like the leaders of the martians.

Fred was watching these ones, and saw one large martian, another with a line down his face, and last- could it be? Bronol.

Scene: Battle of the Leaders

The army of Earth was doing a good job of fighting these aliens. Already a whole lot (about 30) had been hit down.

Fred looked at Bronol Angrily.

Fred: "Traitor!"

Bronol nodded and smiled. The two martians edged close to Zombie Man.

Bronol then said: "These are the two martians who helped kill your father, and your father's father. Now, we shall continue the tradition. Dispose us of him, Martian Man!"

The larger one apparently, Martian Man (MM From the email! that order must have been the order to attack earth!) Took out a gun and shot, Zombie Man barely dodged it.

He went up, and kicked the gun out of his hand.

ZM: "Take that!"

The thing did a flip and landed upright, took out another gun, and shot again. This time he shot a whole bunch of lazers. One hit ZM's leg. It healed immediatly.

The other Martian came up behind ZM and punched him in the back.

"You are done for." it whispered.

PJ had been watching this, and said: "Nobody hurts my Uncle!"

He used the Karate on the other Martian (the one whom had punched ZM)and the Martian Fell, but got up immediatly.

He shot... PJ fell to the ground the shot had hit him in the stomach.

ZM ran towards the Martian, took his gun, and shot it. It was killed.

He turned towards Martian Man,

And shot. The shot bounced of his armor and hti a tank. It blew up.

Fred: "NO!"

Martian Man looked at him skeptically.

Martian Man: "What kind of superhero calls in unneeded troops? And little boys?!"

Fred: "One who cares about the earth, and wants to preserve it! He gets all the help he can get."

Martian Man's gun grew... It shot out like a machine gun. They missed ZM, but hit more men behind him.

Martian Man: "This is wasted effort, son of ZM!"

He pointed behind him. There was a giant robot the size of a house.

Scene: "Oohbadega!!!"/ Duel

Martian Man: "Meet Oohbadega, or in our language, Destroyer of Light."

ZM looked looked up at the robot. It had the biggest bazooka he had ever seen. It was aimed right at shot. ZM dodged, but there was a hole about

four feet deep in the road. ZM knew he was in trouble.

Throughout all this time, Guy had been dodging bullets, and whacking aliens with a baseball bat every now and then. But no matter what everybody did, there were more

martians to replace them.

It looked pretty hopeless.

Then, all of the aliens stopped shooting. the Army of Earth did so also.

Captain Goodguy: "A challenge."

He was right.

Bronol took off the disguise (one like the one Fred saw in the office) and beneath them there was an Alien-like giant germ thing.

Bronol: "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Germ Man, the leader of all these Men you see here."

ZM (fred) looked at him, surprised.

Bronol: "Don't act so surprised. Surely you should have known, that i was behind all for this the whole time. Your father- as well as your grandfather, were

killed under my direction; under my challenges."

ZM: "Whatever you bring against me, i take the challenge, as to avenge my father's death."

Germ Man: "Also, that little; accidental i should call it- virus... That killed your sister, Lorna, i think was her name- was sent by me."

Fred (ZM): "Why?" he was starting to cry (very slightly)

Germ Man: "Your family is a threat to my plan... All of you being earth heroes... with powers that almost outnumber mine... a man can't live looking

back to see if anyone's coming his whole life. Now, a duel."

He took out four lazer swords from inside his cloak, and activated them.

ZM had no actual weapons, but he might be able to get a hold of him... and use one of those lightsabers to his advantage.

ZM dodged the first swing, jumped up on the second one, kicked Germ Man's hand and made one of his lazer swords fly in the air. ZM grabbed this,

and used it. ZZZ! ZZZ! ZZZ! BZZ! CVZZ! it went. ZM had no practice with these things whatsoever (he had not even ever seen one of these things before)

Nobody dared shoot. The two circled each other like buzzards, prepared fo rthe other one to attack.

GM: "Meet thy doom!!!

he then jumped in the air, and whacked the ground so hard it made ZM fall to the ground. Germ Man got on top of him.

GM: "You should not have even tried to accept my challenge, Zombie Man, because you're going to turn into a real Zombie!"

He grabbed ZM by the neck and held him in the air.

Germ Man: "Now, die, annoying one."

ZM struggled to say: "You're supposed to live with life's annoyances."

ZM then took his lazer sword (his hand had been held, as well as his neck. Germ Man had four arms.)

and pushed downward. It hit Germ Man in the shoulder, and started to go through.

GM: "A-O-H-W!"

All of a sudden the Martians started firing again.

ZM : "You cheat!"

GM: "Things don't always go according to plan, now, do they?"

Scene: Disintigration

Guy found a machine gun and shot at one of the saucers, and it exploded. About four of the Martians disintigrated.

Guy looked all happy. *bright idea*

Guy started to shoot and run around and turn in circles.

Guy: "Round and Round Mr. Guy goes, where he will stop only he knows!"

Already about 50 of the martians had disintigrated because of him. He continued doing that.

Alison was running around trying to find PJ. She found him lying on the ground.

Alison: "Are you alright?"

PJ: "I think so... THe fat alien shot me in the stomach. But it doesn't hurt anymore. an alien came up behind them.

Alison turned around and hit it with the brush of hers.

PJ got up. Now the whole family was doing their part.

Guy was behind a jeep. An alien saucer was flying really low, and scooped Guy off his feet. They went up really high, then Guy fell off it.

Guy: "AHHH!!!!"

ABOUT HALFWAY DOWN, THOUGH, he started flying.

Guy: "Hey, i must've grabbed the wrong boots! THese are PJ's!"

ZM was now hit down again. PJ ran to him.

PJ: "I challenge you to a duel, Germy!"

GM: "You? Duel me? What kind of duel, shortstop?"

PJ: "A battle of wits... and of chance."

GM: "Get to the point, and hurry."

PJ: "RPS!"

GM: "What the heck does that mean?"

PJ: "Rock... Paper... Scissors. Winner takes all. Loser surrenders."

GM rolled his eyes.

PJ: "Afraid of losing, big guy?"

GM's men looked at him questioningly.

GM: "Whatever. Winner takes all. Prepare to lose, ZK!"

Scene: RPS: Winner Takes All

Both: "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

PJ had scissors, GM had paper.

GM: "Out of three."

Both: "R,P,S!"

PJ had paper, and GM had Rock.

GM looked at PJ with hatred.

GM: "Let's finsish this by flipping a coin."

PJ: "Tails."

GM: "Heads"

PJ : "Out of one!"

GM flicked it up into the air, it twirled around for a minute.

It landed on TAILS!

PJ: "We win."

GM: *GROWLS*

He grabbed a gun from MM and shot Zombie Man in the face. (didn't hurt him, the shield healed him immediatly but GM didn't see that)

GM : "No more games."

PJ could not believe his eyes as to what just happened.

Guy kept twirling around and vaporizing the saucers and the Martians kept disintigrating until the army of earth was outnumbering them.

MM: "Retreat *in his own language*"

GM: "NO! we have gotten rid of their best. Now, to battle!"

The Martians lined up in a very long line and started to march. They were shooting along the way.

Germ Man though started to ascend into a flying saucer. Guy followed him.

They went up high. Guy saw that they were leaving earth (so he thought)

Germ Man found out about him, ran to him as Guy was jumping out, and grabbed onto his shirt.

They both fell.

GM: "AHH!"

Guys hair started to tickle Germ Man.

He gave out a very coarse laugh. He fell down 10 stories. Guy's boots stopped him from falling. Guy looked down and saw Germ Man fall, screaming. He landed.

He was not to attack earth evermore.

Martian Man's CHARGE was overpowering the declining numbers of the Army of Earth.

They could not be stopped.

Oohbadega Was now approaching... Zombie Man was in front of him.

Oohbadega: "I crush you."

Zombie Man: "If you crush me, it'll make you in great trouble."

Oohbadega blinked. It was a very long blink. Fred climbed up the leg of the robot, and opened a hatch. He found two aliens controlling the robot. He took the controlls

(after knocking them out) And found a saucer. He locked onto all of them, and ordered oohbadeg to fire. Shots started ringing out. Aliens started disintigrating once more.

Minutes later, there were less then twenty saucers left, and about fifty aliens. They all left in the saucers, and ZM stopped shooting. He had final victory.

Scene: Ending?

The town had but little damage, and most of the Army of Earth was just wounded. The aliens left nothing, but their blasted saucers.

The aliens that disintigrated had disintigrated entirly.

PJ was fine, he found that he had the same as Fred's power of invincibility to martian shots.

Fred was fine, and Alison and Guy were also.

Captain Goodguy was rounding up the wounded (he was a little bruised himself)

As for the Martians who got away, they were scheming a second attack. They would not give up on

Germ Man's plan so easily. Now, instead of their wasp-like alien pets attacking earth, the army of the Martians would attack. The Army was huge.

Back On Earth, Lious had reunited with Fred and the rest.

Lious: "Beware, Zombie Man... The Martians do not give up easily, and will attack again. But there is somethign you must know... You're powers were given for good, nothing more,

nothing less. You shall be tempted to destroy all that you have done. You shall find the true meaning of everything, the true meaning of life."

*Black Screen*

The Adventure Continues...

September 30, 2008

Credits

Fred/Zombie Man: And Perky

Guy: Bill Voishly

Alison/Zombie Girl: Sally Moodenson

PJ/Zombie Kid: Timmy Burkey

Bronol/Germ Man: Inter Bidguy

Martian Man: Bob Ziggry

Captain Goodyguy: Rooster Jones

Co-Starring: Veri Daft as Oohbadega

Directed By: Eat-a-Taaco

Written By: Andjac Perkboy

Music Written By: Dondon

Costumes By: Playbal Getem

Lighting By: Corn Kerneel

Special Effects By: Eggis Overcooked


End file.
